


Farewell

by Fried-chicken (Lemonbars)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Fried-chicken
Summary: Saying goodbye was hard.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Farewell

Carol wouldn’t admit it but she regretted not being able to prevent Lawson’s death. The mentor she admired so much.

Tony regrets a lot of things.

As he made his way back to the team, he began thinking about the next course of action. The pain ebbed at his arm, sweat rolling down his cheek. The sensation in his chest reminded him of the ludicrous headaches he used to get whenever he stayed up late fixing his armor.

Tony heaves with each step he takes. Pepper helps him and he gives her a thanks. His back hits against the wall.

“I’m sorry pepper.”

“It’s okay Tony.”

Tony shakes his head. She doesn’t understand. Tony dying and he knows it.  
What kind of father dies before he has a chance to walk his daughter down her own wedding. Tony grew up without his father and he’s going doing exactly that with Morgan.

And the kid,

Tony wasn’t stupid. He knew the kid idolized him to an annoying degree. He can already see it, the look on his face the-

“Mr.Stark?”

Tony just laughs bitterly. On the irony.

He doesn’t have the energy to say his last words. Pathetic. His shoulders droop.

A life for a life.

Doctor strange had said. He must have known this was the outcome. Not too shabby. One chance. In the other worlds that followed, this one came out glorious.

Still, Tony wishes it didn’t have to end this way.


End file.
